The Eldeen Reaches
| religions = Druidic Sects, Cult of the Dragon Below, Sovereign Host | imports = | exports = Agriculture, animal husbandry | alignment = }} The Eldeen Reaches are covered by heavy forest, though some cities have formed around the borders of Breland and Aundair. Location The Eldeen Reaches are bordered by Lake Galifar and the Wynarn River in the east, Silver Lake in the south, Byeshk Mountains in the southwest, Shadowcrag Mountains and Icehorn Mountains in the northwest and Eldeen Bay in the northeast. The Demon Wastes border the northwest, Aundair on the eastern border, Breland on the southeast, and Droaam and The Shadow Marches to the southwest. Though the Lightning Rail does not pass through the Eldeen Reaches, House Orien roadways pass through the lower southeast of the nation, around Lake Galifar. Society Two main social groups exist in the Eldeen Reaches, the Druidic sects in the forests and agricultural groups in the plains. Agricultural Groups :The Farming communities in the north east of the Reaches boast some of Khorvaire's richest soils. This, with the help of druid advisers, means they produce bountiful crops and have strong produce trade businesses. Generally the farmers have a strong sense of land ownership and pride in their work and have little interest beyond their own community. Their main focus is to produce a good harvest and to leave their children a larger farm. :House Vadalis communities on the eastern borders of the Eldeen Reaches tend to be more sophisticated and provide more entertainment and services than the farming villages, but rarely have Druid advisers, causing conflict with some elements of the Druidic Sects. Shifter Communities :The western half of the Reaches is home to the majority of Khorvaires shifter population. A large portion of these have integrated into the druid sects, but most live in tribes within the woods. Each tribe has distinct customs, some celebrating their bond with nature being shy and nomadic by nature, others establishing hamlets and trading with travellers of the north eastern plains. :All suffered to at least some degree at the hands of the Silver Flame inquisitions over the centuries, but in recent years the Church of the Silver Flame has altered its attitude toward the shifters; it no longer considers them to be the spawn of evil. While it hasn't embraced the shifters, the Church no longer sees them as creatures that must be destroyed. Power Groups * House Vadalis * Cults of the Dragon Below * Druidic Sects ** Ashbound ** Children of Winter ** Gatekeepers ** Greensingers ** Wardens of the Wood History Under Galifar The Last War Cities and Settlements * Alvirad * Cree * Delethorn * Erlaskar * Greenblade * Greenheart * Havenglen * Merylsward * Mossmantle * Neirn * Owl's Perch * Redleaf * Riverweep * Sylbaran * Varna * Wolf's Paw Other Notable Features * Byeshk Mountains * Icehorn Mountains * Lake Galifar * Shadowcrags * Silver Lake * Gloaming * Guardian Trees * Towering Wood * Twilight Demesne * Wynarn River External Links Notes References * * Category:Geography Category:Khorvaire Category:Eldeen Reaches Category:Former regions of Aundair Category:Treaty of Thronehold nations